


[podfic] The Sky on Fire

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [4]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Canon-Typical Violence, Columbia (BioShock), Cover Art Welcome, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Men think nothing of a woman until she becomes a monster.
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] The Sky on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sky on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864558) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vfy1os9y4h7e2y4/Bioshock%20Infiniate%20The%20Sky%20on%20Fire.mp3?dl=0) (1.80 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:03:55


End file.
